


Counting Stars

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Forbidden Love, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Lucy might be a princess with the keys to the stars, but the key she needs is to Cana's heart.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Counting Stars

When my mother died she left me a set of keys that could unlock the gates of the stars. I treasured them all dearly and loved the spirits attached to them. There was one specific key though that I wish had been so easy to accquire, a specific key to the lock on a certain woman’s heart. A princess of another nation, Princess Cana Alberona. The next in line to run an allied nation, she was strong, she was beautiful, she was all those things you hear used in tacky romance novels to decribe someone’s beloved. She was like a walking combination of every romantic cliche you can think of. The rebel princess, the beauty queen, the benevolent soul, she was all of it rolled into one. And she was more than willing to do whatever it took to protect her people. She was everything I wanted. And it would take a fairy tale ending for us to end up together.

But fairy tales don’t come true for most, princess or not. I couldn’t be with her in public, but there were still ways to see her. It was an easy escape route, a trap door under my bed that led to an underground tunnel system. Take a torch with me and meet her in the midnight hour and on clear nights I didn’t even need the torch, the skies illuminated in soft silvers and blues, it was enough to guide my way and as a bonus added an aesthetically pleasant backdrop to talk to her under. The key to my heart, now in her hands, it was almost romantic, if our love hadn’t been forbidden.

Too often, too many romanticize forbidden love and turn it into some hot passionate one night stand before they’re torn apart again, when if only they knew the pain of not being able to see your beloved in public, they’d focus more on cherishing every second spent with them, even if the most forbidden touch was as simple as a kiss. So many focus on sexual attraction and empty meaningless trysts that relationships have no value anymore. I’d hate to see how they’d react if they had to lie every day and tell the world ‘we’re just close friends.’ 

Imagine living in a world where love and affection are forbidden. A world where in order to have peace with the one you love, you both have to lie, where you have to sneak around, you have to hide everything, would most of you be able to take it? Fact is that’s a reality most of us have to face. My dresses should be what’s in the closet, not me. A princess or not, things aren’t always sparkling diamonds and gold. I might have the keys to the stars but not the key to her heart. And if I can’t love her then what’s the point in being a princess anyway? I’d spend every night out on the balcony wishing on every star I could find for the bravery to be myself, to be with her… 

Valentine’s Day is coming soon. A celebration of love for all, or at least for those who have a love that’s viewed as normal. I don’t care how many nights I have to sneak out to see her, I won’t let her be alone on that special day. As a princess my duty is to care for my nation, as a girlfriend my duty is to care for her. Until the day it’s safe for me to hold her hand in public, to kiss her freely as I please, I’ll forever be here, counting stars and wishing on hearts and dreaming of that fairy tale ending where she’s lying in my arms and counting stars with me~


End file.
